Andersen's Mind (longitudinal series)
For other uses, see Andersen's Mind. Andersen's Mind (Russian: В голове у Андерсон ''V golovye u Anderson) is a loosely connected series of [[Inside Out parodies|''Inside Out parodies]] by ASBusinessMagnet. It includes all ASBusinessMagnet's parodies that feature the Russian dub of Inside Out in some way, and therefore excludes parodies like the "Theresa May's new Parliament" series. While the main series of the same name is the central focus of the longitudinal series, with some of the earliest videos being advertisements for the main series without an intent to produce parodies unrelated to it, the longitudinal series features far more and more popular videos, and therefore, it can be inferred that, assuming no additional context, "Andersen's Mind" refers to the longitudinal series. History Following the home media release of Inside Out on November 3, 2015 and ASBusinessMagnet's acquisition of the Russian dub on the same day, the first Inside Out parody, Russian Inside Out series - Pilot: GGGGGGGGGGGGGG (originally released as "GGGGGGGGGGGGGG - Pilot (Russian Inside Out series)"), was released four days later on November 7. The parody features a transition card which humorously uses the box art of the DVD release, repeating the Cyrillic letter Г G'' 14 times and editing the Disney and Pixar logos to read in Russian-looking gibberish. The parody itself is mostly a compilation of short clips, all roughly occurring in the middle of ''Inside Out, and first attempts to establish the parodies' style. It also establishes that Riley Andersen, the main character of Inside Out parodies, originates in Siberia, as opposed to Minnesota in canon, but does not state where she moved to. The name "Andersen's Mind" is first used in Andersen's Mind - Trailer: Joy and the Memory Factory. The name has been derived from "Freeman's Mind", the name of a series by Ross Scott of Accursed Farms featuring the game Half-Life, as narrated by the game's silent protagonist Gordon Freeman. As such, the ending title card features a silhouette similar to the ones used in Freeman's Mind, but using official Inside Out art and imitation lettering by ASBusinessMagnet instead. "Joy and the Memory Factory" is also the first parody to use a scene which would later be used serially, namely "Joy plans", with Joy planning a Headquarters adaptation of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Andersen's Mind - Trailer 2: Behind the Scenes features the voice actors behind the Russian dub of Inside Out, originally appearing in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d44uKaiAxm4 Головоломка - Интервью с актёрами озвучания Golovolomka - Interv'yu s aktyorami ozvuchaniya], namely the ones voicing the emotions and Bing Bong. Each of them comments on the intended characterization of each Andersen's Mind character, as well as giving general compliments towards Andersen's Mind and CreativityTheEmotion (marking the first use of this name on a parody), its supposed creator and boss of all the VAs. The VAs, as well as ''Downfall'' parody characters and Leopold Slikk, then sign off, asking to subscribe to ASBusinessMagnet, and reveal that the main Andersen's Mind series is coming on January 2016 (a deadline that was not met). Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid is, so far, the most watched Inside Out parody, as well as the most watched ASBusinessMagnet video, trumping the first episode of Hitler Space Program by a large margin. It first uses the "Riley Andersen vs." scene, in which Riley is talking on her laptop with Meg, replacing Meg with Leopold. Leopold, knowing World War II history, sees little value in someone from a formerly hostile country, and Riley, unable to take Leopold seriously, cuts him off. Anger, one of Riley's emotions, then asserts that Leopold is even more worked up than he is. The Emotions play Minecraft is the first video game-based Inside Out parody, owing to ASBusinessMagnet's origins as a video game-focused Downfall parody creator. It is also the first parody to confirm where Riley moved to: Saint Petersburg, called "Saint Petershole" by Anger, similar to how he called San Francisco "San Fran Stinktown" in the original. It is also the first parody in which CreativityTheEmotion speaks, using a repurposed clip of Riley's Joy. The Emotions react to the results of Eurovision Song Contest 2016, only posted on Tumblr and not YouTube due to a copyright claim from the European Broadcasting Union, is the first reaction-based Inside Out parody, which has Riley's emotions comment on another video. In it, Anger rightfully assumes that the Eurovision Song Contest has been heavily politicized, and therefore, resolves for Riley to go to Ukraine herself to help pro-Russian activists there. Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind is the first parody to use "Joy plans" in its title. It is an extensive parody of the Hitler Rants Parodies aesthetic in both (outdated as of this parody) intro and outro. It is also the first parody to use the animated CreativityTheEmotion ident, though set against a backdrop of various Inside Out clips, as per the aforementioned HRP outro parody. It is also the first parody since the pilot to not feature the name "Andersen's Mind" anywhere, suggesting a true beginning for the longitudinal series separate from the main series. Riley is informed about the aftermath of the 2016 UK EU referendum is the first parody using the "Riley is informed" scene. It comments on Brexit, a process that was provoked by a UK-wide referendum in 2016. Therefore, as it comments on politics, it is in line with various Hitler Parodies, especially those by Hitler Rants Parodies. It also features the CreativityTheEmotion ident, but this time against a black background. Andersen's Mind OST - Creative Snowflake (Piano Refrain) is the first in the "Andersen's Mind OST" series. However, unlike the musical parodies of Downfall, which take various forms but almost never involve proper remixing or composition, "Creative Snowflake" is a piano piece loosely based on Bundle of Joy by Michael Giacchino, featured as part of the Inside Out OST. Despite this, Andersen's Mind OST songs don't replace Inside Out OST songs, and "Creative Snowflake", in its variants, has only seen use as part of ASBusinessMagnet's outro and the channel trailer. The Emotions play Kerbal Space Program derives from ASBusinessMagnet's origins even more, given her other series prominently featuring Kerbal Space Program, named Hitler Space Program. It also features some Hitler Space Program references. This is also the first parody to feature a resurrection of Bing Bong, a character who dies during the course of Inside Out. However, with Hitler and his generals long dead before Downfall even existed, this is far from a new concept for subtitle parodies. It is also the first parody to use the first part of the "Anger plans" scene to the fullest. Inside Hitler, purported to be ASBusinessMagnet's "last Hitler parody" in a Russian title card, is much like the parodies by other parodists in that it features Hitler's mind. However, rather than using Bruno Ganz to portray Hitler's emotions, it uses the German version of Inside Out and how Bill Andersen's emotions are depicted there, assuming that they are Hitler's emotions instead. It also features a new deadline for the main series, the summer of 2017, that was met by the first two episodes. Following the success of "Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid", What AGK fans expected when they clicked on "Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid" parodies AGK videos in general. It purports to be part of what is inconsistently referred to as the "Inside Out Kid Series" and the "Riley Andersen Show", in which Riley, known as "the Inside Out Kid", first meets Leopold, the Angry German Kid, as his family moves to Saint Petersburg and he transfers to the same school as Riley. Andersen's Mind - #1: What do you Mean, We're a Princess? is the first episode of the main series. However, rather than start working from the beginning of Inside Out (which is what Andersen's Mind - #2: From the Beginning and the first episode of Der Untergang: The Parody do), it features an "in medias res" segment, establishing the setting: Riley is the purported descendant of Princess Anastasia of the Romanov dynasty, who escaped the Russian royal family's assassination and became known as Anna Andersen, before being exiled to Siberia. Riley's emotions thus debate on whether or not she could be a princess herself. It is also the first parody (based on the Russian version) to use the second part of the "Anger plans" scene to the fullest. Anger plans to overthrow Joy is the first parody to use both parts of the "Anger plans" scene in quick succession. Continuing from the previous parody, Joy plans to get rid of Sadness, as well as the supposed plot of the main Andersen's Mind series, Anger is dissatisfied with Joy's leadership, and therefore plans to deactivate her and, given her powerless state, replace her as the leader of Riley's emotions. While he succeeds with the first part (confirmed by the companion fanfic, Locked Out, showing Joy attempting to use the console and getting shocked), whether or not he succeeds with the second part is yet to be seen. Joy plans to release Inside Out parody resources is the first parody to introduce downloads for the Russian Inside Out scenes, as used by ASBusinessMagnet, and alludes to Inside Out parodies being listed on "that parody series-listing wiki". However, other than that, it is not a significant departure from other parodies using the "Joy plans" scene. Episodes Style Parody types Concordant with the ''Downfall'' parody styles, ASBusinessMagnet's Inside Out parodies fall under these categories: * Traditional (Inside Out scenes virtually unaltered): series like "Riley is informed" and "Joy plans" * Modified traditional (cutting different parts of scenes together): "Russian Inside Out series - Pilot: GGGGGGGGGGGGGG", "Andersen's Mind - Moments: Disgust", the "The Emotions react" series * Gaming: the "The Emotions play" series * FX: appears whenever a Consciousness Screen's content is edited, such as in "Inside Hitler"; also used in Joy plans for ASBusinessMagnet's 1,000 subscribers * Story-focused: the main series, the Inside Out Kid Series * Musical: the Andersen's Mind OST series Subtitling All ASBusinessMagnet's Andersen's Mind and "Theresa May's new Parliament" parodies on YouTube feature both English and Lithuanian subtitles, facilitated by the closed captioning feature of the website. In addition, there are select few parodies subtitled in the conlang Esperanto, and some also feature joke subtitles in Newspeak, the alteration of English established in George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four, which has similarities with Inside Out such as the erasure of old information records. However, as there is no official Esperanto or Newspeak version of Inside Out, related terms had to be translated by ASBusinessMagnet herself. There is also a "translation" of "Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid" intended to be concordant with another of Pixar's film series, Cars, and therefore incorporating terminology pertaining to cars and their parts. In addition, there are two types of on-screen subtitles: the English ones, subtitling non-English languages and set in Lucida Sans, and the Russian ones, subtitling English and set in Bookman Old Style. The latter type of subtitles is intended to be as accurate as possible, and only exists as aesthetic, not part of the parody plot; the only language required to understand the parodies is English (or whichever language the YouTube subtitles are available in). On-screen subtitles may also be occasionally colored. Usually, this is done as an indication as to which character is speaking when the characters themselves are not seen: gold for Joy, light blue for Sadness, light purple for Fear, light red for Anger, light green for Disgust and pink for Bing Bong. Mondegreens Owing to ASBusinessMagnet being an aspiring polyglot with some knowledge of all languages featured in Inside Out parodies so far, they lack significant mondegreens. Rather, they seem to take the same approach as parodies by German Untergangers and, to a lesser extent, other Untergangers: attempting to use significant words (such as character names) whenever the word is actually used, even if it means shoehorning the character referred to in (such as the mention of Bing Bong in the second part of the "Anger plans" scene). Cursewords and their censorship Owing to Inside Out being a PG-rated movie with no cursing involved (despite it being mentioned), Andersen's Mind features no cursing either, and when a character known for cursing, such as Leopold Slikk, appears, their curses are censored. This is not in line with either Downfall or AGK parodies, which feature cursing extensively with it almost never being censored, and the censor used by ASBusinessMagnet (standard 1 kilohertz sine wave, used commonly for censorship in television) has been criticized for being annoying, as it is not what fans of either type of parody are used to. iWhatever As Steve Jobs, the founder of Apple, was also one of the founders and the biggest shareholder of Pixar, who produced Inside Out, the modern technology used in Inside Out is more likely than not Apple technology, and is named using the format "iWord". This includes what is not actual modern technology like laptops and smartphones: for example, objects named using this scheme include the iPaper, Anger's newspaper (called "The Mind Reader" in Inside Out) which changes headlines dependent on Riley's current experience, and the iBulb, which is just an idea lightbulb. The notable exception to all of this is Joy's deactivation sound, which is the Windows XP shutdown sound. Parallels Due to ASBusinessMagnet's origins in Unterganging, there may be some similarities between Andersen's Mind and certain Downfall parodies. For example, the entire idea of establishing a distinct parody universe with its own timeline and feature-length series, as a whole, was largely inspired by Hitler Rants Parodies and his version of the "parody universe" and its timeline. Notes References Category:Series